1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stator for use in a dual-phased motor and, more particularly, to a stator for use in a dual-phased motor in which the stator includes a plurality of magnetic poles each being wound with first and second coil layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stator 9 for use in a dual-phased motor. The stator 9 includes a first magnetic pole 91, a second magnetic pole 92, a third magnetic pole 93 and a fourth magnetic pole 94 that are circumferentially arranged around and coupled with a magnetic yoke portion 95. The winding of the stator 9 is formed by center tapping. The magnetic poles 91, 92, 93, 94 can be wound with a wire to form a coil 96 on each of the magnetic poles 91, 92, 93, 94. The wire includes two ends connected to a first power pin “O” and a second power pin “I”, respectively. The wire also forms a common pin “V” at a center thereof by center tapping. In the arrangement, each coil 96 of the first and third magnetic poles 91, 93 is in a first phase, and each coil 96 of the second and fourth magnetic poles 92, 94 is in a second phase. Accordingly, the stator 9 can be used in a brushless direct current motor in order to drive the rotor of the motor to rotate.
In this structure, the stator 9 can be activated by dual-phased power which includes first-phased power and second-phased power. The first-phased power can be received via the first power pin “O”, and the second-phased power can be received via the second power pin “I.” The common pin “V” can be connected to ground or can have a reference voltage.
However, the stator 9 still has some disadvantages. For example, surge is easily induced on the coils 96 when the voltage polarities of the first-phased power and the second-phased power change (phase commutation), leading to generation of noise or vibration of the dual-phased motor.
In light of this, it is necessary to provide a novel stator for use in a dual-phased motor and a method for winding the stator. The stator is able to reduce the surge of individual coils when the voltage polarities of the first-phased power and the second-phased power change, thereby advantageously reducing the noise and vibration generated during the operation of the motor and improving its operational stability.